


Not So Ordinary

by Carson_baeckett



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: After John is gone, Double life for Jim, F/M, Jim Moriarty is nice, Kissing, London, London history, Reader-Insert, Scavanger Hunt, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Being an Asshole, Tags Are Fun, You are kinda smart, before AGRA, no spoilers i think, not so sure, referances to everything, will try and tell ya if there are
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:17:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7628320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carson_baeckett/pseuds/Carson_baeckett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You basically get thrown into Sherlock's world. I'm bad at summaries. Also Moriarty. So it cant get much better than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shit goes down

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fic so comment how it is. Also I borrowed some plot form another fic I read Thank you whoever you are. I cant find it again.

Chapter One 

 

“Hey Lizzie.” You hug your friend and sit down. She had dyed her brown hair, just a little, though it looked good, purple always did look good on her. And of course her Fall Out Boy shirt. She really shouldn’t be British, it didn’t fit her. 

“Sooooo how’s it going? You still with Jared?” you question.  _Is she wearing colored contacts?_

“Nah we broke it off- something about his career being super important. Whatever, he was too tall for me in the first place.” 

You give a snicker, he WAS pretty tall, you could call him a moose.  _No those can’t be contacts. Had her eyes changed that much?_ Her eyes were now a light shade of blue. You could’ve sworn they were green.The argument in your head is cut off by an accented man. 

“Hey Elizabeth! Fancy seeing you here!” a man exclaims from across the café.  _Who the hell is this? This is MY time with her, go away._  He walks over and gives her a big hug.  _Well, they can’t be dating. There would’ve been a different tone in his voice. They would be a cute couple though. Hmmm, he is pretty good looking._ He looks over at you.  _Ohhh God those eyesss, so brown._ He gives you a smile. It’s one of those smiles where you can’t tell if he’s plotting to kill you or he’s actually happy. 

“So who’s your friend?” He gave Lizzie a glance.

  _WHO THE FUCK IS THIS, YOU KNOW HOW I AM WITH HOT GUYS._ You flash back to your last date. You had stabbed him with a fork. It wasn’t you fault that he had been sooooo boring. 

“Oh this is (y/n) she’s one of my friends from college.”  _More like your only friend from college._ He sticks out a hand for you to shake. You take his hand and smile. He has dark black hair that’s loosely combed back. 

“I’m Jim.”

“Hi,” you say, your voice dying out.  _His voice, his accent, it’s soooooooo- FOCUS there are people here._

Lizzie’s phone buzzes. 

“Aww shit, sorry Gabe called in sick and they need me to come in. I hope you don’t mind me leaving you with Jim.”

You just give her a smile. _Yeah I am TOTALLY ok with you leaving me with a complete stranger._ “Sure Lizzie you just go on, I need some new friends anyway. Catch you later?” 

She gathered her coat and purse. “Yeah, like you have any old ones,” she said with a hint of sadness in her voice. She left in a hurry and waved over a taxi. 

“So (y/n) what brings you to London, You are not from here. American?” 

You give a little laugh. “Yeah, I’m full bred American. I am going to school here, Oxford. But, I just graduated so I’m going back to America in the fall.” The waiter had arrived with what Lizzie had ordered for you. 

_Hmm, pie just my style._ You thank the waiter and turn back to Jim.

“Well, I wish you could stay in London longer. It is such a great place and things happen that change people minds all the time.” He lifts one eyebrow.  _WELL, this just got awkward._

“So, Jim are you from here? London, I mean?” You take a small bite of your pie.  _Oh God this pie. What do I like more? The pie or this man’s voice?_

“No but I do know the city really well. Want me to show you around?”

You glance down at your blueberry pie with only one bite taken out of it.  _Oh God, pie or guy. Hmm how about both?_

Jim notices the way you were eyeing your pie. “Or we could stay here and eat and I can show you around some other time?”

 You give him a huge smile.  _I swear he can read my mind._ He waves over the waiter and orders some tea.  _Ha he really is from Britain, they are OBSESSED with tea, and the Goddamn Queen._ You and Jim sit and talk about various things- London, The Goddamn Queen, America, your sad boring life. 

You finish your pie and glance at your watch.  _Goddamn._ “Sorry Jim, I have to go. It’s getting late.” You rush to grab your things and look out the window.  _Shit._  It was staring to get dark.

“Did you need a ride home? I have a car,” Jim asks kindly. 

“No, no I don’t want to intrude.” You give him a weak smile.

“At least take this.” He handed you a coffee that you hadn’t noticed he ordered.

“You didn’t have to. Thank you.” You take the coffee and run out of the café. 

_Ok you will be fine just walk fast._ You practically run down the street, leaving Jim back at the café. You go to the nearest tube station and ride the tube home.  _Damn I really should’ve watched the time better. Now you will have to deal with them._ You drink the coffee that Jim gave you stressfully.  _Hmm this is REALLY good coffee._ You glance at the label in attempt to make out what it is. Just then you notice the numberscribbled on the side with a note: Want more?  _Damn was that Jim, classy._

You exit the tube station.  _Damn it was already dark._  You wrap your coat around yourself tightly in an effort to cover anything up.  _I KNEW I shouldn’t have worn such a low top._ You walk briskly to your flat which so happened to be on the upper side of a pub. 

_Why in the hell did I choose this place? Oh wait, because I'm broke._ You arrive at the pub.  _Do I walk through the pub or go the ally?_ You thought about your options for a few seconds.  _Less people in the ally. Let’s go for it._  

You walk past the pub to enter the ally that goes straight to your flat. As soon you enter the ally you know you are in trouble. Three men are smoking there.  _Shit shit shit._ You try to ignore them and start to walk back to pub.  _At least there are witnesses in the pub._

“Hey Sweetheart, Where are you going?” the bigger man says slyly.  _Too late._ You walk faster. The larger man goes to step between you and your escape route. “Leave me alone,” you whimper. 

“What was that love?” The men are slowly closing in on you. 

“Your wife wouldn’t be having an affair if you stopped drinking.” It was far but worth it.  

“He said you would be good but, sorry love, not married, it’s fake.” He takes off the ring you had seen on his finger and throws it across the street. You hear it clang against the wall.  

“Now everything will be easier if you just come with us, love,  there’ll be no trouble,” the shorter one says from behind you.  _God, I am gonna break every bone in your body._ You glance over the three men.  _I should be able to handle this._

The shortest man makes a grab for you from behind. Before he knows what’s going on you turn yourself and shove your hand into his nose. You hear an audible break of his nose.  _Ha Bitch._ He staggers back in pain and holds his nose, now very red from blood. The other two men share wayward glances at each other. They lunge on you at the same time.  _Oh please._ You take a few steps back and they bump shoulders with each other. They give each other dirty glances.

 The larger one takes a few steps forward and swings his fist at your head. You dodge his fist and grab it to swing over so that his back is directly in front of your chest, now in an arm lock. You yank his arm up and dislocate his shoulder and shove him to the ground to step on his arm. 

_There. Now broken arm and a dislocated shoulder._ The third man gives you a determined look. 

“You think you’re bloody smart don’t ya?” The man with the broken nose is now up and taking.

“Well, I did smash your nose into a million little pieces. So yes I am smart.” You turn to look at him. You were going to say more but stop yourself as you see what he has in his hand. One of his hands holding his sweatshirt to his nose the other, holding a handgun.  _Oh shit._

“That’s what I thought, now will you please just go with us? I really need the money.” 

You squint your eyes.  _Money? I thought these guys were drunk but they want money. Hmm. Play your cards right._

“If I am really worth that much they you can’t shoot me.” You take a step toward him. 

“HANDS UP BITCH. YOU BROKE MY BLOODY NOSE I AM NOT TO BE TESTED!” he screams. You decide you should listen to him. He seems tense. You slowly put your hands on your head. 

He walks closer to you. “Ha we have you-” RINNNNNG 

“WHAT THE HELL JOE!” the short one yells. The large man on the ground is still growing in pain and still out for the count. Joe must be the so far uninjured one. You turn your head to look at him. 

“Dude. It’s him,” he says

“Shit, answer it….NOW!” He waves the gun around. 

Joe answers it. “Hello Sir….. Yes… No… Well… What…. Why…. I’m sorry…Yes it’ll be done.” He hangs up. “Plans changed. Gank her.” 

You whip your head back to the short one still holding his nose. 

“Dude you don’t have to I… I have money.” You tell him.  _Ha lies I don’t have enough to buy my life._

“Well too bad, boss says.” He cocks the gun back. You look around for a way out. None.  _Shit._ Just then do you notice the little red dot on the gunman’s forehead.  _What?_ You didn’t even have time to think before there is a hole in his forehead and he falls to the ground.  _Holy Fuck. Out of the pit but still in hell._ You dive behind a nearby dumpster, hoping the sniper isn’t aiming for you. 

You peek out from your shelter to look at the scene before you. The other uninjured man is now lying on the ground, a small pool of blood forming. And the guy with the broken arm- dead.  _What the hell?!_ You figure that you should probably call the police.  


	2. The Shock Blanket

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that happened. You meet Sherlock and John in this Chapter. Sorry for the short chapter.

Chapter Two

 

You are sitting there with an orange blanket around you.  _Why do they put this stupid thing on me?_ You had called the police after the little run-in with the three men and you had given them your statement.  _What I really want to know is why there is a price on my head. I have never done anything extraordinary. Hmmm_. You stand and shrug off the blanket. You start to head up to your flat to get ready for bed. 

“What do you need Lestrade? I was almost upon a big discovery,” a voice says behind you. You spin around to see who this new man is.

“I hardly call learning origami is a big discovery,” the short man next to him says. 

“Whatever.” The Detective Inspector walks the two men to the bodies. “Shooting. Three, all dead. Witness says they attacked her then someone shot them from the rooftop.” 

The tall one looks around at the surrounding buildings. “Hardly,” he says in his British voice.  _Why are accents so damn sexy?_

“Excuse me?” Lestrade asks.  

“God you people are idiots,” the tall man says.

“Sherlock, just tell us.”  _The tall one must be Sherlock, what a different name. Probably something English or something to do with the queen, the British and their queen._ You’re still taking in the scene of the men as they talked.

“The rooftops are too high to be shooting at this angle,” Sherlock said, poking around the body with his magnifying glass. “And the velocity of the bullets would have been lower if they were on the roof. My guess is a very good gunman.” He gets up and motions to the short man to take a look at the bodies. 

“What, Sherlock? You could just figure everything you need from that mind palace of yours.” The short one says.

“John, it helps to see an outside eye.” Sherlock turns back to Lestrade. “You said there was a witness. 

“Yeah, she’s over there.” Lestrade motions over to you and you attempt to look as if you just weren’t watching them. Sherlock turns and starts walking toward you, his curly hair bouncing just lightly as he walked. 

“So tell me EXACTLY what happened. Don’t leave anything out.” 

You tell Sherlock the story, trying not to get distracted by those deep blue eyes of his that were watching you so intently. “…And then boom, shot dead.” You tell him.

His eyes make a little squint at you. “What did you do after the first one was shot?” he inquires.

“Well, I dove behind that dumpster over there.” You point to the dumpster that you hid behind earlier. Sherlock takes a step back and looks you over.

“What?” you ask him.

“It just doesn’t make sense, why would someone want to protect you, let alone kill you? You seem so ordinary.” He turns and looks over to John, trying to make what he can out of the bodies. 

“Well, gee thanks.” You mutter.

“Don’t be angry- almost everyone is. What’s your name?” He spins back to face you.

“(y/n), and how do you know I’m not a spy or something? I did break that guys arm.” You point to the dead man’s arm.

“Well for one, you’re from America so that rules out a lot of things.” You give him a dirty look.  _What’s wrong with America?_ “And judging by the way you hold yourself, student at college, this may be your last year. But the term is over so you will be heading back to America soon. Degree in…Law. No. Criminal Justice. Hmm…” he spits out.  _How in the hell?_

“If you are wondering how I know you…back is slightly tilted forward, suggesting carrying large things on your back. More than likely books. And the way you are dressed, it suggests professionalism but not enough for business. Your hands are clean so no outdoor work. And they way you were intrigued by us earlier and your description of the story. Graduate. Criminal Law. Easy.”  _Well shit I’ve just been mindfucked._

Sherlock walks away and starts heading toward the street. 

“Come to my apartment tomorrow. I have some more questions.” He calls out behind you “Come on John we are done here.”

 John quickly gathers himself and looks over at you. “Sorry about him, I’m John, that’s Sherlock. Have to go.” He strides off with Sherlock.

“Will she be safe?” Lestrade calls to Sherlock. Sherlock stops and spins to face us again. “Whoever shot those men is trying to keep (y/n) safe so she will be just fine for tonight.” He spins and waves a taxi off the street and Sherlock and John disappear into the London lights.

You just stand there in shock.  _Protect me. Why? And what the heck that man is just so…_ Your thoughts are cut off by Lestrade.

“Well, he didn’t call you an idiot which is good. And yes he’s always like that.” He says to you.

You make your way to your flat bus stop. 

“Lestrade!” You run back over to him.

He faces you again and smiles. “Please. Greg.” 

“Ok, Greg, I don’t know where he lives.”

“221B Baker Street.”  

“Thanks.”

“(y/n) if anything else happens just phone us.” Lestrade takes a card out of his pocket and hands it to you. 

“Ok thank you. Goodbye.” You wave him goodbye and run off to your flat.

 

 

“Oh that poor girl.” Sgt. Donovan says to Lestrade. 

“She’ll be alright. I just hope she knows what she is getting into.” He replies

“No one ever does.” 


	3. The Advenures of 221B

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well deduction time. Sorry I'm not the best at those. COMMENT WHAT YOU THINK.....please.  
> I FIXED THE ITALICS THING SOO YAAAY it makes much more sense now

Chapter Three

 

You wake up in your flat. Your hair is a mess and you can’t figure out why you hurt so much. Then it hits you like a train, everything that happened to you last night; The shooter, Sherlock. Fall couldn’t come soon enough. America was so much less exciting. 

You decide to text Jim to see if he wanted to go out for lunch. Hopefully Sherlock wouldn’t make you stay for long.  You get yourself ready and make yourself some Hot Coco.  _At least it’s not that goddamn tea again. Watch Sherlock offer me some when I get there._ You crawl into the cab and tell the driver “221B Baker Street, please.” 

“Oh my dear you are in for on tough day.” The driver says as he pulls into traffic. You just give him a little smile.  _What the hell did he mean by that? Is Sherlock really that well known? I’ve been here for 4 years and I’ve never heard of him. Maybe it’s a British thing._

You look out the window for the rest of the taxi ride, thinking hard about why someone would want to protect you. Also, you try to work out every question the Sherlock might ask you and maybe think up a clever answer. You were pulled out of your thoughts by the taxi driver.

“Miss, here it is- 221B Baker Street.” You pull out your wallet to pay the man. “No, no miss if you’re here you got some sort of problem.

“Thank you.” You give a bigger smile.  _Maybe Britain is not so bad._

You climb out of the taxi and go to the door.  _Just knock it’s not that hard. Wait why is the knocker tilted? Whatever._ You knock and the door and John comes to the door. 

“Well, hello Miss (l/n). Come in please. Sherlock is upstairs.” You walk past him into the flat.  _Come on England I thought you were classier than this. This is not flat. Why is it called a flat? Probably the same reason they still have a queen._

You make your way up the steps, followed by John. The room you enter is quite messy; there is a peculiar looking smiley face on the wall with bullet holes in it.  _Well nothing screams Sherlock more than vandalism._ Sherlock is facing the smiley face wall and talking to himself. 

“John, what did I tell you? Mrs. Hudson is supposed to get the door.” Sherlock turns to face you and John. 

“I’m your landlady, not a housekeeper!” a voice who you assume belongs to Mrs. Hudson, yells from downstairs.

“How does that woman have such good hearing?” John asks. 

“Never mind that John, we have our case right here with us.” Sherlock takes a step closer you. “Why are you not ordinary? You seem it.” Sherlock paces around in search of God knows what. “Hmm, average American, not very wealthy, but not poor either. Hmm not many friends either, I assume just a few close ones from here in Britain. May I see your wallet?” He opens his hand a waits. You give a sideways glance to John. 

“Oh come on I’m not going to steal it.” He motions for you to put your wallet in his hands again. You dig through your purse and hand him the wallet. He digs though your wallet, taking out various cards and shoving them back in all the wrong places. He hands you back your wallet. “Think, think Sherlock.” He walks over to his wall. You now notice that it is filled with pictures of you and of the men that were shot. 

“Well, this is all so fascinating but, I am going to go have tea with Mary now so, you chaps have loads of fun.” John starts walking to the door. “Oh and try not to kill each other.” He leaves the room, leaving you standing there whilst Sherlock mumbles to himself. 

“So, Sherlock, what’s the full name?”

“Holmes,” he says, bored. “And please shut up I am trying to think.”

BEEP. You dig through your purse and pull out your phone; a message from Jim. “I’d love to have lunch, I know a great place. Where should I pick you up at?”

“221B Baker Street.” You text him back and shove your phone back into your purse. 

“Who was that?” Sherlock waves his hand in the air. “Never mind I don’t want to know.”  _Well the taxi driver was right. This will be tough._ He quickly spins on his heel to face you again. He stares into your eyes. “Why are you special? Not only do you have someone trying to kill you, you also have someone trying to save you.” You try not to blink and just stare into those beautiful blue eyes of his. You turn away quickly getting rid of the tension between you two.

“Well it’s not like I am a secret agent spy or anything.” You throw your hands in the air. Sherlock lets out a huff. You turn to face him again this time with mystery in your voice. “Or maybe I am?” 

“Highly unlikely. From what I have so far you are wayyy to open about being an American. And you dislike tea, so.” He takes steps back toward you.

“What’s wrong with being American?” you question.

“Nothing, you are just very open about it. Which makes you completely ordinary.” You were now standing inches away from each other. 

“Well sorry I’m not Sherlock Fucking Holmes. Who is great at everything and can tell who you are by just one look.” You give the last words harshness that you didn’t intend. He spins back around and makes his way to the kitchen. 

“It isn’t possible to be good at everything. And besides there are so many useless things to be good at like…” He glances at you again. “Dancing.” You give out an exasperated sigh.  _Why are all the hot guys jerks. Every time._

“Anyways, would you like some tea?” He heads to the kitchen again. 

“I thought you already deduced that I didn’t like tea.”  _God, what does he do in this kitchen and how in the hell does John stand this man?_

“I thought maybe you had changed your mind.” He looks up from the teapot

“No I don’t want any tea.” You glance at your watch, about 11 o clock. Jim should be coming around anytime. 

“Well if you are just going to sit here and make me feel stupid I am going to go. I have a lunch date.” You huff out. Sherlock’s tea was now done and he was sipping it in his chair.

“For one, I was standing and two don’t feel bad about being stupid. Almost everyone is.”

“Whatever. I am leaving.” You make your way down the steps and outside.  _God, if he can see everything, doesn’t he see that I am self-conscious and it just TOTALLY just makes me want to live on the words he says to me. URRG._ BEEP. _Oh thank Jesus._ It was Jim. ‘I’ll be there in about 5 minutes.’  _Aw damn you have to wait here._ BEEP.  _Now who was it?_

‘Why are you standing outside if you hate me so much?

-SH’

‘how in the hell did you get this number?’ you send 

‘I have my ways. And besides you didn’t answer my question

-SH’

‘You do know that I know that it’s you. You don’t need to send the initials.’

‘Your ride is here.

-SH’

You look up from your phone startled.  _That is a niiice car._ Jim jumps out of the car and opens the door for you. 

“Jim, you don’t have to. I am capable of opening my own door. But thank you anyway.” You give him a smile and jump into the car. 

“You are welcome.” Jim climbs into the car beside you. 

“So where are we going?” you ask as the car pulls into the road. 

“Someplace special, it’s the best place I know.” BEEP.

“Sorry about that, just a friend.” You pull out your phone and check the text.

‘Have fun with Jim, try not to kill him.

-SH’ 

 _Fucking Sherlock._ You just ignore the text figuring that would get him to stop texting you.

“From the look on your face he doesn’t seem like that much of a friend.” 

“Well more of a colleague.”  _Wait, how did Jim know that Sherlock was a guy?_ You shrug it off figuring it was just a wild guess.

You and Jim talk for the rest of the ride to the café.  _Wow he really is sweet._ You arrive at the café and Jim shows you to the table. The café is well lit and very quaint. He pulls out the chair for you.  _Come on Jim are you really THAT sweet?_

“What would you like (y/n)?” he asks handing you a menu.

You really weren’t that hungry.  _DUUUDE they have hot cocoa you were a bitch for hot cocoa._  “Can you just get me a hot chocolate, please?”

“Sure, I will go order.” He walks over to the counter to order.  _Hmm he seems sweet, too sweet. No shut up (y/n), you just don’t want to get hurt again._ Jim comes back with a number and sits down. 

“So Jim you never told me where you work.” You say pointedly.

“I’m in business so it’s not very exciting. I doubt you want to hear about it.” 

“No, please tell me, I love to hear about what people do.”

“I really can’t, my boss is rather… strict about who we tell what.” He gives you one of those ‘I’m sorry’ looks.

“That’s fine.” Your food arrives. He ordered some tea and a biscuits.  _England and their goddamn tea._ You and Jim talk for a while and sip your drinks. Jim is very sweet and you tell him about yourself. BEEP.  _GODAMN SHERLOCK!_   You cringe. “Sorry.” You look at your phone. 

“It’s fine.” He gives you his questionable smile once again. You know the one that either says ‘I’m going to kill you in your sleep’ or ‘that was actually a good joke.’

‘Need your help. Come to Baker Street. Now. Even if inconvenient.

-SH’

_Sherlock and his stupid initials. I guess I should go; I am done with my drink._

“Sorry Jim gotta go a friend needs me.” You collect your things to leave him in a café once again.

“Let me give you a ride. I insist.” 

“No I’ll take a cab. I need to think anyway.” You give him a shrug.

You head out the door and wave over a taxi. 

“221B Baker Street please.” 

The taxi pulls out and you space out thinking about the last few days. 


End file.
